


Unnamed part 2

by Princesscagalli



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Finn, Beta Hux, Canon Divergence, Child Jess Pava, Child Rose Tico, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kylo Ren, eventual OT4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscagalli/pseuds/Princesscagalli
Summary: This is a continuation to the fic "Unnamed" By corullance. Kylo Ren is an omega who goes into an untimely heat during the interegation of Poe. Poe helps him through his heat and they try to get away from the first order. Later Hux and Finn enter the picture and their love life goes through trials.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	Unnamed part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unnamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591167) by [corullance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corullance/pseuds/corullance). 

> The writer said that they would like to make the fic (though currently unfinished) into an ot3, and I took that idea and ran with it and ended up with an ot4

Kylo went back to his quarters while Poe was trying to find FN-2187, they were going to make an escape together. He had to get his things and also his pills. He had his suppresents which of course were no longer working for him anymore, but he also had some contraceptive pills just in case. He took those with him, knowing that if the alpha was helping him through his heat, he would more than likely end up carrying his child and he told himself that he wasn't ready for that yet. He knew that he was old enough to have kids but he wanted to wait until his mind and heart weren't so conflicted and maybe it was cliché but he wanted to wait until the fighting was over. He could really feel that the conflict was drawing to an end. Maybe it was the force or maybe he was just being optomistic, nevertheless, he took the pills with him and went to meet up with Poe and FN-2187.  
He met up with them, he had no trouble getting to the ship undetected. He was not surprised that Poe was the first one to break the silence, talking about how he had met up with Finn, oh, and how he had renamed him that, he then asked Kylo if he minded considering that Kylo was halfway responsible for the naming system that they had going for stormtroopers. Kylo noted distantly that the two seemed to be talking quite casually with the hint of chemistry between them impossible to ignore, the way that Poe would sometimes bite his lip when talking to the other man and the way that Finn seemed to don a permanent blush. It made a twinge of jealousy curl in his gut but he didn't understand why. He decided to ignore it for now, if they wanted to get out alive they needed to focus on their current predicament and run for their lives. More urgent matters than even that were at hand also, he was pretty sure that the next wave of his heat was seconds away from hitting and it felt just as strong as the first wave. He was just about to reach for his pills so that he could get one down before he had to get another release, but just as he lent to reach for his bag the wave hit and he whined out for the alpha. 

*****************************

POE'S POV

He looked at Finn bashfully as Finn looked on confused, although Finn seemed to understand what was happening, Poe wouldn't be surprised if the Beta had only ever heard of heats being explained from the pages of a textbook, the Stormtrooper likely had no experience with actual heats. After the recognition lit up his face, Finn turned his attention back to the galaxy of stars before him as he refocused his attention on getting them to another system far away from the First Order. Poe paid no more notice to him, he could talk to him about it later, right now Ren needed him. He knelt before the Omega Knight as he tried to regain control of his body. “Shh.” He quietened the panting Omega. Stroking his hands lightly down either side of the dark force user's waist. “Follow me, I'll take care of you.” He cooed, leading the Omega to the sleeping compartment in the back of the small ship. 

KYLO'S POV

Poe lead him back to the sleeping quarters and had him lay down on the bed. He pulled him into a kiss and the two of them stayed like that for a while until the were both hot and out of breath. He could feel Poe's hard on as it rubbed against his leg and he took a moment to realise how he felt about that, earlier he would have felt disgusted by that but now he felt more turned on than he had ever been in his life, and not just his Omega side, but his whole being wanted to be with Poe. How could he have fallen for him so quickly? That was all the time that he had to think before his Omega side took over again and he started to whine for more as he felt more slick start to soak his inner thighs. Poe clearly picked up on the signs pretty quickly and made short work of the whole process. Kylo was inncoherent for most of it, he just remembered crying out for a knot and once he was finally knotted he could finally allow his mind the rest that it needed. 

Afterwards they both lay their with Poe spooning Kylo with his knot still inside him. Kylo took this as his first oppurtunity to talk to Poe, he trusted the Resistance pilot more with every second that passed and he wasn't with the First Order anymore, Poe might be his only chance of finding a new life for himself. “I didn't take my contraceptive pill before we did this, I was going to but the heat hit so quickly, I never got a chance.” He heard how monotonous his voice sounded as he tried not to sound like he was riddled with anxiety about what was going to become of him. Poe let out a gasp and Kylo could feel his own turbulent emotions, Kylo knew that Poe was more of an act now think later kind of guy and Kylo doubted that the reality of what their situation could mean for their future had crossed his mind. For once Poe was uncharitaristically quiet. Kylo continued on. “Did you want this, to have kids with me?” He couldn't quite control the bitter note that entered his voice as he said it. “I hadn't really thought of it, I was trying to save you. Look, whatever happens, we can deal with it, we're both strong grown men and we can handle whatever problems arise. You worry too much, baby.” The petname didn't seem to bother Kylo as much as he thought it would. What was happening to him? He felt a sudden change in his mood as well as though he couldn't be bothered worrying about anything anymore. Was Poe controlling his mood somehow? He knew that they were linked in more ways than one, but he was done thinking for now. He clenched his ass around Poe's knot and felt the man shudder behind him from both pleasure and pain. “Oh! What was that for?” Can't you ever sit still after sex? He thought but did not add aloud, Kylo laughed internally. At least his own pull to the force was not severed. “I got bored.” He could pratically hear the shrug in his voice. Poe sighed in mock exasperation. “Fuck, if you weren't so hot you'd have no redeeming qualities because you are a handful.” Kylo could hear the underlying note of humour. This pilot really had no filters. Back in the First Order most of their staff feared Kylo and would not dare make such a snarky remark to him, but then he supposed their situation lent itself to Kylo's vulnerability. His thoughts seemed to say what Kylo had guessed that they were now bonded together probably forever, it was what he had been feeling since their first time. He hadn't heard of this happening without a claim mark but he definitely felt like they were tied together and so did Poe. Curious.....

POE'S POV  
Poe thought harder than he had ever thought about anything about what it would be like to have kids with Kylo Ren. He would be only kidding himself if he pretended that he didn't remember him from his childhood. He knew that Ben was still in there and Kylo was acting more like Ben everyday but he still couldn't imagine that Ben would ever except that he needed to leave the First Order behind him, he was too stubborn and head strong; and whatever scheme he had been tricked into believing, there was no way that it would be undone that quick. He decided it was best to just talk to him about it. They had both woken up after their last round and eaten something. Finn still seemed to be giving them plenty of space. Poe knew that he had to approach him too, as much as he needed to talk to Kylo. He decided to get them both in the room to plan their actions.  
“Okay, so I'll start, obviously our first course of action is to escape, but where are we going next, we could go back to the resistance but...” He looked at Kylo's face clearly seeing through the dark force user. His mother would be there. That would be enough drama to last them for a whole block buster sci fi series. Kylo surprised Poe so much with what he said next. “I know I have to face her eventually, that might be the safest place for us right now.” He looked like he was schooling his expression until it was deceptively neutral. Poe was still recovering from his shock at Kylo's response when Finn spoke up. “Where do I fit into all this, you two are obviously involved in a.. thing. So what you settle down together and I am left alone?” Poe could tell that Finn was slightly battling with himself over something and if it was how Poe felt than he must have been just as conflicted about his feelings towards him. Poe spoke up this time. “I don't want either of you to be alone. Look I like both of you, I guess it is just my way to fall for people too easily but I like you both.” Finn blushed at this declaration. Poe looked to Kylo who looked like he was debating something. The former knight of Ren sighed. “I have never really been into anyone before Poe made me feel some things so I am useless in this situation. You two should be together and I'll just be here when Poe needs to bury his knot in something.” Poe immediately reacted to the despair in his voice. “No! Kylo, I don't just want you for sex and you know it! I remember you used to like me back when we were in the resistance, you can't forget how much we cared for each other.” Poe paused sighing to himself. “Look, I know that you two don't have a lot in common but there's no way that we can't make this work somehow?” Finn had fallen speechless, but there was a look of longing in his eyes while he gazed at Poe as though he really hoped that they could work something out. Kylo looked like he was being possessed by something (an: the light) “I think we need Hux.” was all he said as his face contorted into a grimace. Poe let out a shocked gasp and Finn just looked concerned. “Look, the force is trying to tell me that this is the way we need to go.” Finn let out a cry of outrage. “If you're saying that we need to go back to the First Order so that you can be with your dark boyfriend then forget it.” Before he stormed out. Kylo only sighed again before slumping in his chair.

That night Kylo hit his last wave of heat and Poe saw him through it. Poe knew that Finn must be feeling jealous given what they had discussed. He decided that he would confront him later. Kylo seemed to want to talk a lot this time. “I have never had such a powerful vision from the force. But it is telling me that we need to go back to the resistance and fight back. We will defeat the First Order and win the war. And then Hux will end up with us. I'm not sure if it's the force or some crazy element out of my control but we need to stay on this path.” Poe was uncharecteristically quiet. “Okay, I trust you.” Probably against my better judgement. He added mentally. “I'm going to go talk to Finn.” He paused at the doorway. “I am serious though, I do like you.” Kylo was quiet for a moment before supplying a simple “same.” Poe found Finn curled up in his bed. He entered the room and announced himself with a clear of his throat.  
“Finn I know this isn't ideal but I really do like you.” Finn suddenly turned to face him. “You heard what he said Poe! We have to involve Hux? Why can't those two monsters just be together and leave us alone together?!” Poe didn't want to lose either of them but he had to be firm. “I trust and love him, and this will all work out, have faith in us, or you can find the door out on your own.” Finn contemplated this for a moment. “Poe wait, I'll stick it out for you.” Poe nodded stalking back over to kiss the past stormtrooper. “Have faith in both of us.”

They landed at the resistance base shortly after that. Poe dashed inside to talk to Leia. Kylo hesitated and Finn waited back with him. “You honestly see this all working out, like all of us?” Kylo shrugged. “Just wait and see, the force is not often wrong.” Finn felt like he needed to say more. “Look man, I'm sorry for disobeying you when we worked together.” Kylo shrugged again “I'm a First order defect too, and by the end of the week there will not be a First Order anymore. Don't sweat it.” Finn didn't know what he expected but he definitely didn't expect for Kylo to walk over and give him a hug. Finn was very confused at first but he leaned into it anyway. He felt Kylo sobbing against him and it only took him a second to work out why. He was clearly worried about meeting up with his mother again. “Don't worry, she is still your mother at the end of the day and she will forgive you.” He let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, thanks man.” and then he leaned down and kissed him, it was a soft tender sort of thing but Finn gasped into it and deepened the kiss. What was he getting himself into? he asked, realising that that was a common saying in his circle of friends seemingly. 

Kylo ended up in a cell with Hux. He had only some idea how. They had defeated the First Order and he and Hux were still to be put on trial for their actions. No one knew if the sentence would be lenient or not, but Kylo suspected that they would get out of this one with only light concequences. As if on cue Poe walked in. “I had to have many discussions with Leia and she has decided to let you both off as long as you do community work unpaid to help keep the resistance maintained.” Hux sighed but he had been beaten down and this was the only way he was going to bring himself back to some state of normalacy. “She also said that you both have to report to an evaluation weakly to make sure that you are free of you First Order mind sets. She hopes to see improvement from the conditioning within 2 weeks.” They both nodded if somewhat reluctantly. It was far more lenient than the death sentence that was for sure. A flash passed between Poe and Hux as though remembering a time when they were still enemies on opposite sides of the conflict. Poe remembered prank calling Hux and giving him grief, he chuckled to himself. He liked to think that after all was said and done Hux found him cute in that instant, if only minutely. Hux was the first to speak up. “Ren and I have been... communicating....” he paused and from the tone Poe could tell that they had been doing more than that. “And he has said that you and FN-... I mean Finn, are kind of a pair but so are you and Kylo, and me and Kylo want in on this arrangment.” Poe felt nauseas this was all so sudden, could this actually work out? He voiced that out loud. “How will this even work?” Kylo, who had been quiet again piped up. “There is obviously chemistry between Hux and I, and You and Finn so we could all leave each other to our seperate coupling unless we need something or want to do it etc. Do we have to spell out the rules of the relationship? Because that doesn't sound very romantic.” Poe let out an exasperated sigh. “So you're ready for a romantic relationship with us all?” Poe knew that Finn had already decided to agree to this. So that shouldn't be a problem. “Let's just see how it works out, okay.” Kylo sighed again moving towards Poe before shoving him against the wall and practically shoving his tongue down Poe's throat, making Poe gasp out battling him for dominace. Kylo pulled back. “I missed you.” He looked over to see Hux smirking. What even was his life? Hux finally looked to Finn. “Sorry for everything.” He didn't need to elaberate on that, Finn understood that he was apologising for more than just the slap that he had dished out the last time they had met. He was trying to portray how responsible he felt for Finn's past and his lack of a normal childhood. Finn wanted to convey how they had to put it all behind them and look towards the future instead of dwelling on their misdeeds. “Someone once told me that we need to fight for the things we love, if this is going to work we need to start protecting each other and stop blaming each other.” Hux seemed to consider this. He seemed to have a lot on his mind but he didn't know how to say it. Hux sighed. “Not knowing your parents isn't as big an issue as you seem to think, I wish I didn't know mine.” Both Kylo and Poe were listening now but neither of them spoke up, letting Finn and Hux have this moment to bond and learn more about each other outside of their work place roles. Finn moved over and rubbed the ginger's back supportingly. “Did you want to talk about it? I mean you don't have to tell me straight away if you don't think you could deal with it.” Hux' cheeks dampened with tears. “Brendol Hux was my father, a military man who believed deeply in the working of the Empire. He made it very well known to me that he regretted having me and he hated my mother. I was never good enough for him and I suppose in his mind I was always his bastard child who brought shame to him in his circle of 'Friends' and his network of Empire conspirators. He used to beat me and lock me in the shed without food and make me beg for my food. He always said that I was weak because I was a Beta and not an Alpha like him. I still have a scar on my elbow from when he threw a glass bottle at me when he was drunk one night. I don't even know how I survived, I just know that my mother was the light of my life and she was the only one who ever supported me. As soon as I was old enough I threw myself into the closest military academy in Arkanis.” Silence fell as Hux finally let out everything that he had been holding in. Finn found himself embracing the ginger former General. Kylo walked up to both of them. “We all have parental issues, unfortunately that's war, but Finn's right, we have to move on.” Kylo still sounded a little wounded but he was very much a changed man, Poe noted. A far cry from the dark knight that he once was. Poe walked over and pulled them all into a big hug, they stayed there as long as they needed, all embracing until finally they decided to break apart. Maybe they would make this work. Poe was sure. They would make this work.

A few days passed and they organised living quarters for themselves, they fell into a mildly domestic routine. Poe went into protective work for the protective services, Finn found a job selling drinks in the local catina, while Kylo was teaching first generation force users. Hux still felt lost without his position as a General and he didn't know what to do, he knew that the resistance General would never let him have a position of power or a political role but he didn't know what else would suit him. He sighed just loud enough for Kylo to hear and Kylo stopped what he was doing and came over, he already knew what was happening, Hux had ranted seemingly endlessly about how he would never find anything that would fit his purpose. “How about you do what Poe's doing? You could work your way up and become the Captain or whatever.” Hux tutted. “Or I could just scheme and bribe my way up using scare tactics, like I did with the First Order.” Kylo seemed to contemplate this for a moment. “That's how you did it? I suppose it makes sense. But just sitting here doing nothing isn't going to accomplish anythin, you should get in with Poe and then work your way up. He can help you.” Hux swallowed back everything in his mind that wanted to make him say that he didn't need anyone's help, because that seemed less accurate each day. Kylo added at the last moment. “There's nothing wrong with getting a little help.” Hux forgot that he could do that sometimes, and as frustrating as it was Kylo was right. Come back to this

Kylo wasn't in heat when he decided that he wanted Poe. It was the first time that had happened but living in close proximity was making it difficult (talk about that in relation with the others later) he was just finished in the shower and Poe was getting dressed in the next room, Hux was on his laptop reading the news with a cup of coffee, while Finn was at work. It was the weekend but Finn worked most weekends. Kylo walked in a pulled Poe into a kiss, he wasted no time in making it dirty, spit rolled down both of their chins as they exchanged saliva as the kiss became deeper. Hux quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Kylo pushed Poe down on the bed and he would have just taken him right then and there but he wasn't in heat and so he didn't have as much slick as he should. He grabbed Poe's fingers and pushed them into his mouth, sucking obsenely. Poe lookedaroused beyond belief and his hard on did nothing to disprove that. But he interjected none the less. “I have lube, that isn't really necessary.” Kylo groaned out impatiently. “Then get on with it.” Kylo started to grind against Poe from his postion straddling the X-wing Pilot, until he got his lube out. He made short work of prepping the force user. Partially because he was starting to feel the effects of Kylo's endless lust, but also because Kylo was 'whining' for more. The author realises that Kylo is not in heat in this scene, so this is not Omega whining, rather it is just a deep greedy cry for more. Anyway on with the smut.... When Kylo knew he was ready enough he made Poe withdraw his fingers, unbuttoned Poe's pants and engulfed his shaft in one move. It was Poe's turn to whine out as he was hit with a wave of pleasure. Across the room Hux was hitching a tent, he was trying to act like he was not affected, but it was very hard ;) Poe felt like he was almost at the end of his tether as Kylo started to move his hips up. The noises that Kylo made were like music to his ears that he was addicted to. He must have been targetting that spot inside of him which would give him undeniable pleasure. A few more of Poe's thrusts upwards and Poe felt his balls tighten as he heads towards his orgasm. He feels a sudden disconnection from the intense feeling of pleasure and the need to come, it takes him only a moment to realise that Klyo is using the force to deny him his climax. He groaned out at the unfair treatment. He grabbed Kylo's hips and slammed him down on his dick, partly as a punishment but also to help Kylo over the edge himself. It seemed to work, Kylo was gasping for it, grabbing Poe's waist for more stability as he started rutting himself harder. It wasn't long before Kylo was releasing ropes of cum between them. Poe felt the tension build up again as Kylo released his force hold on him. That added to the fact that Kylo was still clenching around him was too much to bear and he came inside the force user. Kylo shuddered above him as he felt it fill him. “Did you?..” Kylo started. “I didn't knot you, not this time.” Almost as if to prove his point, Poe pulled out. Both of them were breathless, they looked over to Hux (who the writer had forgotten about) Kylo smirked, making his way over to the red head. Poe took the oppurtunity to lie in the afterglow. As he watched Kylo blow Hux. Hux was a groaning mess trying not to thrust into the warm heat that was Kylo's mouth, and probably throat, it was hard to tell from the angle, but he knew for sure that they were both loving it. It was over too soon as Hux came suddenly. Kylo struggled for a moment before he swallowed. By the look on his face he had done that before and he handled it like a champion, it got Poe wondering if Hux and Kylo had fucked when they were co workers. It was the hottest thing he had seen in a while, listening to the noises they made went straight to his head, making him feel dazed and foggy. What a great way to start the weekend. 

Hux had still been struggling to find himself, he had almost isolated himself from the others, leaving Poe, Finn and Kylo to themselves as he brooded alone. Poe decided that he needed to talk to him. He entered the study where Hux often vegetated by himself. “Babe, are you okay? You've been really quiet.” Hux tried to stop the sigh that escaped his mouth but he was unsuccessful. “I don't know what to do, I've never done anything in my life before I was a General for the First Order.” Poe could see the despair on his face. It made sense given what he had recently learned about his past and his father, he was trying to prove himself to his father and the army (not armie lol) was the only place that he could escape from his past so of course he would feel that way. “I'm sure you'll find something, was there ever anything that you excelled at or loved during your schooling and life at the academy?” Hux contemplated that, he was looking out of the window at the surrounding Yavin town. Hux' voice croaked out after a while. “I used to love wood work at my school. I brought home a little coffee table that I made once, you can imagine what happened....” His voice took on a tone more bitter than the quadriple shot lattes that he drank. “Brendol threw it in the fire, he told me that there was no future for me there and I was wasting my time.” Poe held his breath trying to take in many things at once, he felt a twinge of sorrow for Hux and guilt because his parents had always been so lovely, he even kept his mother's wedding ring as a treasured memory of her. He also felt a twinge of pride for Hux refusing to call his father his father because he never acted as such. “Well why not go do something with that and prove him wrong? If you loved it then maybe it could be something that you'd like doing with your days.” Hux let out a shuddering voice and mumbled something under his breath that Poe couldn't discern. “What?” Hux turned around to face him suddenly. “I SAID, I'M SCARED!” Poe was taken aback at first but he could fix this “Were you not even slightly scared when you worked for the First Order? Not constantly concerned that you might be blown up?”  
“That is awfully ambitious of the resistance.” He added with a layer of dark humour. “Says the one who was taken down by the resistance.” Hux let a gasping laugh, seemingly shocked that it had been ripped from him while he was still half crying. “If you could work your way up the ranks of the First Order until you were the fricken General out of spite for your father, but you can't get into wood work for the same reason?” Poe lowered his voice slightly. “I believe that you can do this, you are the strongest fighter that I've ever met.” He pulled Hux into a hug as Hux let out a choaking sob, still coming down from his breakdown. “Alright, I'll pick myself up and try harder next time.” Poe pulled back and rubbed his face against Hux' in a sort of nose kiss. 

Hux drummed nervously on the steering wheel as he drove down to the community centre. He carried his lovers' messages with him as he walked up to ask for a meeting with whoever it was he needed to talk to. (the writer is lazy really) He was put through straight away. He told them that he had some experience and wanted to do an apprenteship in carpentry and if he could do his course by helping out the community through his community service at the same time they could see an agreement that would work for everyone. The co-ordinator agreed to this knowing full well that Hux had to put in community service work and this way he could get some coursework done to aid him in the future. Hux left feeling relieved knowing that he really was stressing over nothing after all. Poe would probably laugh at that. He was to start next week, which gave him just enough time to focus his attention on keeping his mind active enough while at home until he started.

When he got home he dashed in to tell Poe. He found Poe and Kylo both lying in bed, he checked his watch to find that it was the middle of the day. He shrugged it off, who knew what was going on with those two. Hux went to find Finn, hoping that he could tell him what was going on. He found him making a coffee in the kitchen. “Finn, do you know what's going on with Poe and Kylo?” Finn turned as red as Hux' hair. He stuttered out, “I think that Poe is going into rut, he was pushing Kylo against the wall earlier and I tried to seperate them but I think I failed miserably.”  
*** Kylo remembered Poe backing him up against the wall and he lead him into their room, knowing that Poe wouldn't be back to normal until he was out of his funk, it had come on suddenly but he knew that it wouldn't last long either. He remebered feeling Poe thrusting into him at break neck speed, felt himself keening for more getting lost to Poe's rut happy ways.***  
Hux gave a knowing look. Feeling his cheeks heat up at the thought as well. He couldn't help but notice that Finn was also sporting a hard on himself. Hux put aside any further thoughts about his career and decided that he had to give them both some relief first, he could talk to Poe once he was out of it. He dropped to his knees in front of Finn. Finn sighed and threw his head back, they both needed this. He looked down at Hux as he stroked himself while looking up at Finn, his dick lodged in his mouth as though it were made to be there. Finn reached down and stroked Hux' chin lovingly. It didn't take too long for either of them to finish at that rate. Finn looked down and laughed at Hux, he always looked delightful when covered in cum. Finn reached down as wiped some away from his cheek. Pulling him back up into a kiss. It was then that they heard the door hinges scraping and Poe and Kylo came walking out into the kitchen. “Hello, love birds.” Hux called out mockingly, pulling them both in for a kiss on the cheek. Finn set to work making them all lunch while Hux addressed Poe, telling him about what the co-ordinator had said. Poe pulled him into a deep kiss. “That's wonderful news! I knew you could do it.” Fluffy shenanigans ensue

Kylo had almost forgotten about the heat and being mated, he was being so careless, so it was a serious relief that night when his monthy bleeds started. He let out a sigh. He seriously had to think whether or not they should try for kids, now that the four of them were in a stable relationship and they were all certainly old enough for it, maybe it was time to start thinking about kids. They had an alpha and an omega in their realtionship and it would be really easy to get knocked if they tried. He decided that they would have to talk about it as soon as he stopped cramping. He decided to lay down for a while and then he would talk to them about it.

The next day it was the weekend and they all had some time off together, even Finn had the day off which was rare, and it was a rainy miserable day so they were in watching a movie together. They were slowly watching a classic sci fi marethon and they were up to return of the jedi. Kylo decided during their intermission (so that Poe could go to the loo and make a plunger coffee) to approach the subject of children. He asked Finn and Hux, explaining that he had been in heat twice while being with Poe and he had had his period so he was definitely not pregnant, but he could quite easily get pregnant if they didn't actively try to stop it now, he asked them how they would feel about possible parenting in the near future. Hux looked disgusted, Kylo new this was mainly because of his own childhood and the issues he had faced. Finn looked thoughtful. “I guess we need to ask you that, it's your body and your choice. How do you feel about children?” Kylo hadn't considered too much about how he felt about that, he was mainly preoccupied with the logistics of how he could easily fall pregnant in the near future. “I don't think I have what it takes to be a parent, I don't know how I would ever be cut out to help someone else out at all hours of the day when I can't even help myself.” Kylo sighed. Finn piped in. “We'll all be here to help, we aren't going anywhere. We'll work it out, we'll use the force.” He heard Kylo chuckle, knowing fair well that that wasn't how the force worked. “I just don't think that I'm ready to have my own child yet, what if it turns out just like me?” Kylo expected Finn to blatedly tell him that he was being stupid or something but Finn just looked thoughtful. “Well if you're not ready for your own child what if we foster a child? There are plenty of children without a family after the war, we could help out a child while working out how to parent for the first time. Kylo felt as though his whole world had changed. He had never thought of that before, his father had always pushed him to be a mother since he felt out that he was an omega, he had forced him to become more responsible for the cooking, cleaning and shopping at home, so that he could become an omega house “wife”. He felt like his only place in the world was to breed and raise a family. It was one of the reasons that he had turned to the darkside. (he had since forgiven his dad through a force ghost talk or something, his dad says he was just preparing him and never meant to be patronising.) He had never considered raising someone else's child. “You're a genius, Finn!” It was then that Poe walked in and Kylo decided to tell him his plan to go on contraceptives while fostering a child instead so that they could learn to parent. Poe nodded. “Sounds like a plan love, I'll look into a fostering program tomorrow and we can fill out the paper work and get on with it.” He leaned down and kissed Kylo on the cheek. “Are you sure you're okay with that? I'm your Omega, you won't feel teritorial about raising someone else's child?” Poe gave him a quizzical look, not quite understanding where Kylo's ideas about Alphas had come from. “No love, I think it's a good idea, we can all learn a lot and give another child a chance.” Finn nodded enthusiastically, Kylo told him that it was Finn's idea and Poe leaned in to give Finn a kiss as well. Hux had been very quiet as well, Kylo new his fears about being like his father, but he didn't seem as disgusted as he did earlier. Kylo decided to ask him about it. “Does that sound like a good idea to you?” Hux sighed. “Anything that I do for the child has to be better than the childhood my father gave me. A part of my reconditioning has been learning to forgive and forget taking small steps, obviously I have a lot to forget considering all the deaths that I have been responsible for, I think the best step to forgive my father would be to rise above and not repeat his mistakes. Fostering would be a good way to make up for all the death that I have reaped.” Hux sounded like a politician in his thought out response, showing the others that he had been doing ome serious thinking over the last few days. With all that said the boys decided to wrap things up and go to bed. They had a King bed in the spare room, in aid of some alone time that they sometimes had ;). Poe stripped himself off watching Hux and Kylo make out, Finn was lying in bed preparing himself and Poe couldn't help but relieve himself as he felt himself getting harder. Finn cried out, needing more stimulation, probably needing one of them to fuck him. Hux decided to give him what he wanted, wasting no time in thrusting in from behind. Kylo stroked under Finn's chin as he continued to moan from Hux' thrusting. “Suck me off?” Kylo questioned him as Finn looked up at him dazed. Finn nodded excitedly, taking the omega's cock into his mouth. It wasn't sizeable, given that he was an omega, but it felt heavy enough on his tongue and it tasted nice enough for him to moan around it, causing friction around him. Kylo lost his mind as Finn kept getting pushed onto his dick. Poe spread his precome down his length, pulling back his foreskin, his head rowing bright red, as his knot started swelling in his hand, while he watched his lovers fall apart in front of him. They had all hit their orgasm by the time his knot swelled fully in his hand, he hit his climax and threw his head back as come started to twitch out of his knot, most of it landing down Hux' back and ass cheek. He smirked down at his work after coming down from the high. He had hardly enough time to devour the sight of his fucked out lovers before he decided to be sensible and get a washcloth for them all to clean up. He sighed as watched them cleaning up. “I love you.” He sighed lovingly to the group in front of him. None of them had to answer for him to know that they felt it too. They all collapsed into the bed afterwards and fell asleep, spooning one another. 

A week had passed and Kylo had been processing their paper work for the fostering of their new daughters “Jess Pava.” and “Rose Trico” Kylo had seen the reports on both of their situation and had been heart broken by both of their stories. Jess' parents had been resistance heroes until they both perished at the battle of star killer base, since then she had been at the orphanage without anybody fostering her, he had been surprised that no one wanted to, given how heroic her parents had been and how sweet and loyal she seemed, at only 5 years of age and with dark hair and mischief in her eyes, she reminded him of a mixture of him and Poe. Rose had been from a planet that had been bombed by the first order to test their weapons, she had lost her sister and her parents and seemed like a sad little puppy and Kylo's heart melted, he knew he would get a lecture later but he felt as though this was his only chance to do something good in his life and he knew that they could afford it. Meanwhile Hux was at work in the shop, he was learning a lot and found himself run off his feet always repairing and working, he was loving it, helping others and learning on the go, it had the added benefit of taking his mind off things and he found himself really relaxing for the first time in his whole life. He chatted to people and sang to himself and people were starting to trust him as he grew and developed, he sighed to himself forelornly, wondering if this was his true calling, and jhis true personality, finally being allowed to florish now that he was concerned with barking orders and dominating the world. He couldn't believe the difference in his personality in such a short time. It made him yet again bark in spite at his father for shaming his hobbies and saying he wouldn't amount to anything. It made him determined to try harder and become an even better version of this light side of him that he was already developing.

Meanwhile Finn and Poe had some alone time, they hadn't spent much time together since they had started the relationship. Finn sighed as he leaned into Poe's embrace. They kissed long and slow, it was hard to tell who initiated it. Poe let Finn flip Poe over on to his back and Finn started to straddle his hips. He moaned into his mouth feeling Finn's hard on against his leg. “Are you going to take me love?” He placed a kiss to his neck. Finn blushed almost shyly. He hadn't expected the alpha to want that. Poe seemed to sense his hesitation. “It's okay, I want it and trust you.” Finn nodded. Pulling of Poe's pants and making short work of prepping him. Poe started moaning for more, he never knew that he would feel so good bottoming. Finn pulled out his fingers, he made sure that he was ready before he pulled down his pants and thrust in, watching Poe's face fall in a silent cry of pleasure. Finn watched Poe's Alpha cock bounce between them continuing to watch his knot head swell with each thrust, it was an interesting sight. Poe was clamping his legs around Finn's waist, bringing them closer together. He really was a sight. Finn was lost in his own pleasure as he watched Poe wrap a hand around his knot. He watched as Poe released ropes of cum between them. Finn sighed as he released inside him. Kissing him long and hard. <3 

5 years later

Poe sat while organising the kids' pick up list for their school supplies. It was during this time that he liked to reflect on the fact that he had three beautiful daughters. Rose and Jess were 10 now, it seemed like just yesterday that they had fostered them, only a year later they had signed up to adopt them both, they had made such a contribution to their family. They had all decided to have a child together (which is another story) Kylo had pushed out a baby girl that they had called Serenity, Kylo insisted on shortening it to Ren, and he had taken back the name Ben. Ren had mousy brown hair, probably inherited from her grandmother, Leia; and Ben's dark almond eyes. Poe reflected on the labour and sleepless nights, they all took it in turns feeding her and looking after Rose and Jess. It hadn't been easy and there were going to be hard times ahead, but Poe had no doubt that they would get there in the end, and he couldn't be happier with his partners or prouder of his daughters.

:) :) :) <3 <3 <3 :) :) :)

Hux had had a rough day. His hands were cracked and sore from endless hours in the shop and he didn't think any amount of moisturiser would help restore them to their prior condition. He had spent a considerable amount of time on a design breif to help a regular customer out. They had always been polite and respectful however this time they had told him that their father had died, and they no longer needed the design that he had been workin on. Not only did he have to then confront them because of their grief but he was also left with the hard work and endless hours wasted over this one piece, not to mention the supplies that he had wasted to make it. He sighed as he kicked off his shoes. Rose then came up to him and showed him her report card. She had a pleased look on her face and he knew that he should give the kid slack as she was still very young but he couldn't imagine why she looked so proud when there seemed to be an array of c's polluting her report with their stench. “What is this?” He barked, feeling the weight of the day crash on him all at once. “I thought Asian's were supposed to be smart.” He let the increduality creep into his tone. Rose ran off in fear towards Kylo who had appeared in the doorway, sporting a slightly round belly, the only indication that he was pregnant. Poe walked in behind him, giving Hux the look. They had been together so long that Poe could always level him with the look and make him talk. Finn came in too and sat down with Jess on his lap, he was tangling her hair, pulling it out of the braids it was in and frizzing it up. Hux swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. He felt the brutal weight of the guilt bearing down on him. How were they all so good at this? He took a 3rd perspective view at himself and realised that he had been acting out against their daughter just as his father would have. He knew that this would happen if they had kids. He felt like he needed to flee but before he could do anything he felt Poe's touch against him. Just a reassuring brush of his palm against Hux' palm that made him stay where he was. How had he even gotten over here so quickly? “Don't keep it all to yourself. We're here to listen.” He then took a look around and noticed that all his partners were there for him. “Just take one of the bags off the pile, it is easier to look at it that way than have to deal with all the emotions at once.” This came from Ky-Ben, he had to start calling him Ben again, he preferred it now, it was just a difficult habit to break and it was going to take him a century or two. Slowly he started to relay to them all of the stock that had to be wasted that day while he comforted the man about his dead father, which had brought up thoughts of his father, no to mention he had ground his fingers to the bone on this one piece to make it, just to have all that effort wasted, and maybe his father was right? Maybe he wasn't cut out for this. Maybe he was just destined to become a clone of the man who had tried so hard to condition him to be just like him. Maybe his thoughts and feelings were never his own. Maybe he couldn't amount to anything outside of the First Order, and not even there, where he would never gain the rank that he truly desired and all of his mission plans had always ended with the resistance beating them. Even though they had comically more strength and numbers and weaponry, and the list went on. When he got to the end of his rant he realised that he was crying, but not only that, he was absolutely bawling his eyes out. He eventually managed to get to the last and most important suitcase in the stack of his emotions: his guilt about his parenting. He felt as though it was a self fulfilling prophecy, but he couldn't help but to feel like he didn't know how to raise a child without treating them to taunts and jeers to improve their preformance like his father always had. He was already under going counciling to try and adress these issues and he was learning how to be a better parent and adress his own issues with his upbringing and he was doing really well. But he felt like this one set back could be the one that pushes him over the edge into Brendol Hux territory. His loves were full of encouragement, they told him that they would be there to help him and that this one lapse in control would not happen again. 'They were there for him' He repeated it like a mantra. “Always and forever.” Ben said, having heard his thoughts. It sounded like it could be a vow. As far as vows go, Hux thought, it was quite elogent and meaningful.

Poe had had a bad day of his own, he had an evaluation at the police station and they couldn't have picked a more protentious jackass. He was constantly breathing down Poe's neck, everything Poe did was called under the microscope, as was his past work in the rebellion, which was looked at in awe, and although the company was supposed to be impartial; his relationship had come under scrutiny. Most people were aware that he was in a relationship with three men and that was often not too much of an issue for most people even if it is was still quite odd. But that was his personal life so no one commented, plus it was 39 ABY, who cared who he was romantically attached to? But the guy had made it a point of interest to point out that he was involved with two of the ex First Order leaders, and seemed to imply that Poe's dedication to the rebellion couldn't have been trusted. I mean how ridiculous was that? He had helped bring down the First Order and had brought the two leaders back to the light and this was his thanks. Thankfully he knew that this was just some sea biscuit and that those who mattered to him didn't think that of him. He still got increasingly annoyed, almost quintesentially as an Alpha annoyed about someone in his territory. He excused himself to go take a breather before he tore out the guys throat. This seemed to annoy the guy more and Poe could hold back no longer, so when the guy called out over his shoulder to ask him where h e was going, he couldn't help but retort back. “I'm going to breathe now, is that okay? Or do you need me to submit a written report on all the reasons why I breathe?” Then he had stormed off. He knew he would get reported possibly but Maz was his boss and she always had a soft spot for him and he could get away with murder in front of her. Plus the way he had acted about Poe's relationship was so unprofessional and he could tell by the stiffening of the other agents in the room that he had stepped over the bounderies in their minds too. He knew that he would get some form of backlash from this but he didn't care he was going home. Backlash came in the form of a suspension notice that he received on his datapad the next day. He sighed and went out into the living room to explain to his partners. He wasn't going to take this lying down, he was going to write a formal complaint against that officer as soon as he was back from his suspension, he didn't like being openly discriminated in the workplace as much as the next person. But for now he had his family all around him and that wasn't going to change any time soon and as he took in the looks of love on his partners' faces he started to wonder if today was going to get better. He had made some bad choices in life but undoubtably the best choices he made were the ones that landed him where he was today.  
The end


End file.
